El caperucito rojo
by Yutaru Nara
Summary: Oneshot o como se escriba Cuento tradicional en el mundo de Naruto.Leed, si? review, si?


Aclaración: Entre ( ) las aclaraciones, entre - - los pensamientos de los personajes. Y ahora, la historia:

EL CAPERUCITO ROJO

Había una vez, en una aldeita oculta del viento una hermanita mayor y dos hermanitos pequeños. El hermanito mas pequeño (Gaara) estaba sentado en su silla de Kazekage haciendo la faena de todo buen Kage (todo menos trabajo, en este caso, construir castillos de arena) cuando llego su hermana Temari.

- Anda, Gaara, porque no le llevas esto a la abuelita?

- No quiero, que vaya Kankuro, pa' algo soy Kazekage…(véase, para mandar)

Temari le dio la cesta a Gaara…y cogió su abanico.

- Me parece que si vas a ir…

De un abanicazo Temari saco a Gaara de la aldea oculta de la arena.

- VALE! VOY!

Y así Gaara llego a la entrada del bosque, donde surgió un dilema…

- Por el lado izquierdo corro el peligro de ir hacia la aldea del brujo malo (osea, Orochimaru) pero por la derecha corro el peligro de cansarme (esto de que Shikamaru y Temari se visiten…, la vagancia se contagia…) y encontrarme con el malvado zorro (no se a enterado de que Kyubi ha sido domesticado…)

QUE PUEDO HACER?

Desde un árbol cercano, cierto "mapache" escucho eso –Kukukuku- y de un salto se planto delante de Gaara.

- Buuuuuu!

- Ahhhhhhh! SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN COÑO ERES TU? DE ANDE' HAS SALIDO?

- Soy Shukaku! Tu amiguito del bosque !

- MENTIRA! CASI NO TENGO AMIGOS!

- Mmmm, ya veo..posh'…soy…el guardabosques-indica-caminos!

Gaara le hecho una mirada extrañado –desde cuando hau uno de esos…?-

- Voy a Konoha a llevarle estas pastis pa' la resaca a la abuelita Tsunade

- Ya veo, anda, ves por ese camino-casi-oculto-lleno-de-auras-malignopervertidas, se llega mas rapido

- Anda, muchas gracias!

Gaara se fue todo feliz al camino…feliz almenos el principio…

3 días después.

- Por fin he llegado!…aunque no se pa' que me molesto, si la resaca ya se le debe haber quitao' Maldito Shukaku!

Gaara se quedo un rato descansando y luego fue a la oficina de Tsunade - Ya que he venido, almenos entrego el paquete…- Poco después llego a la oficina donde vio…algo terrible…-patetico-. Habia una "Tsunade" acabandose de maquillar. Esa "Tsunade" tenia una talla 300 de pecho, labios ultra asiliconados, unas pestañas mas largas que las de Itachi y un rubio platino ultra-brillante...

- Tsunade…la borrachera te sienta mal…Estas repintada…

- Es pa' que no se note la edad cariño –eing?-

- Te has pasado con la delantera…

- Pa' que Jiraiya me las sobe meyor-….?-

- Y los labios ultra-asiliconados…

- Eso…eso..es…PA MORREARTE MEJOR! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! GROARRR

"Tsunade" se abalanzo con la boca en pose "ven paca' que te morree" y las manos en pose "mete mano"

Cuando de golpe se abrio la puerta abriendole la cabeza a "Tsunade" (CLONNNCCCKKK)…y la puerta la abrio Tsunade

- Que paza' aji'? Hic Anda, Shukaku! Hic, asias' pol' val de descuento pal' bar! Hic (aunque nuse' porque vas axi'…)

Tsunade le dio un "golpecito" a Shukaku en la espalda en plan de agradecimiento, tan agradecida que le envio directo a su casa…-EL TEAM BIJUU DESPEGA DE NUEVOOOO!-

- Anda Shukakuuu, pero no te vaxas' toavia'! Hic Hic

- ………….

- Y tu cases' aji'?

- Etooooooo', traer las pastis anti-borraxera de La botique de la abuela Chiyobaa-san

- Gracias

De un solo trago Tsunade se metió todo el bote de pastis y se recupero de golpe, un halo celestial envolvió a la desborrachada Tsunade.

- RECUPERADA!

Asi que al completar la misión, Gaara volvió, se hacia de noche así que decidió salir echando ostias por el bosque…(insertar ruidos de acojone)

- GROARRRRR! AHORA SIII TE HARE SENTIR…mi amó…(véase a un Shukaku pestañeando y diciéndolo con voz de pito)

- Nouuuuu, antes te derrotare yo a tiiii

Shukaku salto mientras Gaara saco de debajo el traje…una calabaza gigante!

Gaara encerró a Shukaku en la calabaza, pero no sin antes haver recibido un beso…en el lado izquierdo de la frente…Gaara volvio por la mañana a Suna.

- Gaara, por fin vuelves! Quieres algo de beber? Por cierto, no has dormido bien? Tienes unas ojeras…

- Temari…dame…saaaaangreeeeee

- Y a ti que te pasa ahora? Anda y vuelve a tu habitacion y dejate de juegos

- Jooooooo

Weno, esta es la historia del caperucito rojo, espero k os guste. Los reviews…que no sean muy malos XDD

By: Yutaru Nara

Copyright: Los personajes son de Kishi y el cuento de no tengo ni idea kien XD


End file.
